Lorem Ipsum
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Veld vient de recruter trois petits nouveaux. Un ancien chef de bande, un petit utaien sorti d'un réseau et une grande baraque qui participait à un fight club clandestin. Seuls, ils ne valent rien. A trois, il sait qu'il pourra en faire sa meilleure arme. A condition qu'ils restent... tous les trois. Attention. Yaoi, lime, auteur qui pète légèrement un câble, happy end.
1. Incomplets

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Rating** : M léger  
**Bétalectrice :** x-DDM-th-x  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Square Enix. Je remercie aussi Weebl Stuff et Parry Grip.

Cette fic est dédiée à Kemael, qui m'a donné l'idée pour pas mal de trucs à ce niveau là !

* * *

_Incomplets_

* * *

_No matter how insane or ridiculous,  
You must follow your dreams!_

* * *

Veld jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois nouvelles recrues. Elles semblaient prometteuses d'après leurs dossiers, mais il avait encore besoin de les tester. Vérifier, par exemple, qu'aucun d'eux n'était un espion, ou simplement non taillé pour le métier, auquel cas il en ferait autre chose. Le directeur des recherches administratives eut un soupir contenu : les trois étaient jeunes, encore des adolescents. Il avait repéré le plus grand et l'avait sorti d'un fight club clandestin. C'était une grande baraque d'à peine 17 ans, chauve, et dont les yeux verts semblaient haïr tout le monde. Puis il y avait un petit chef de gang d'une quinzaine d'années, un rouquin au tempérament explosif qui portait encore les marques de leur affrontement à tous les deux - il n'avait pas apprécié que les Turks se mêlent de leur petit trafique de mako - au niveau des deux pommettes, et il garderait certainement des cicatrices à vie. Enfin, le petit dernier devait avoir un peu plus de 14 ans, du moins Veld le supposait-il. C'était un utaien, et avait été retrouvé en démantelant un trafic d'humains. Il avait massacré les deux hommes qui les convoyaient, lui et deux autres gamines, mais son frère était mort dans la bataille… Il avait donné à Veld l'impression d'être une bête féroce, qui gagnerait à être correctement dressée. Il tendit à chacun un dossier, avec en en-tête sur chacun d'eux un nom de code.

"- Votre période d'évaluation commence dès l'ouverture de ce dossier. Je vous conseille d'être aux aguets en permanence. Et n'oubliez pas, vous devez travailler en équipe. A la fin de cette période, je compte sur vous pour me rendre un dossier sur toutes vos missions et un rapport pour chacun de vos coéquipier."

Le petit brun hocha la tête, attrapant son dossier.

"- Neon Pegasus ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

"- Te plains pas, moi j'ai eu Space Unicorn… Et toi, Rude ?  
- Amazing Horse."

Veld retint son sourire, leur indiquant obligeamment la porte.

"- Dorénavant, vous êtes l'équipe Sunpah. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à vous référer au règlement intérieur du département de recherche administrative."

Les trois jeunes se retrouvèrent à la porte, se fixant avec hésitation.

"- Allons - y. Une fois les dossiers lus…  
- On avisera." Compléta le roux, souriant. "Tseng, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.  
- A priori on va devoir bosser en équipe. Et comme tu es arrivé un peu après Rude et moi, je propose que tu nous suives ?  
- Bien."

Le roux eut un large sourire - il aimait bien agir en chef, c'était tellement plus simple ! - et tendit la main.

"- Je m'appelle Reno."

L'utaien hocha la tête, considérant la main tendue avant de la serrer avec circonspection.

"- Je suis sûr qu'on va faire une équipe d'enfer tous les trois."

Rude leva un sourcil circonspect avant d'enfoncer les mains dans son baggy pour suivre Reno.

oO°Oo

"- Amazing Horse à Space Unicorn. Tu me reçois ?  
- 5/5. La cible est en vue."

Reno hocha la tête.

"- Elle va filer, comme ça." fit remarquer Tseng.  
"- Neon, on t'a déjà dit, tu dois utiliser les noms de code pour nous parler !"

Un soupir exaspéré retentit dans le Talkie Walkie de Reno, et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre. C'était lui le chef - auto déclaré - et Tseng n'arrêtait pas de le contredire !

"- Amazing Horse à Space Unicorn, la cible ne prend pas la sortie prévue. On fait quoi ?"

Le roux eut un instant d'hésitation. S'ils rataient cet interception, ils rataient leur mission d'évaluation, et…

Et soudain, la voix fluette de leur utaien retentit.

"- Neon Pegasus à Amazing Holse et Space Unicoln. Déployez-vous lespectivement aux cooldonnées B5 et L12 - L comme Lomeo - je plend le point A1. Exécution !"

Rude fut le premier à bouger, et Reno suivit, par réflexe. Leur cible arriva alors, se dirigeant vers Tseng. Il sembla comprendre de suite que le petit brun était là pour l'intercepter, il tourna vers l'endroit où était Reno, jura, pour se faire attraper par Rude.

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent, souriants comme des gamins, avant de se taper dans les mains, se laissant aller à un cri de joie.

"- Ca… C'était pas tlès plofessionnel." Fit remarquer Tseng, rougissant.

"- Ton tic de langage avec les "r" non plus."

Rude eut un sourire discret, jetant un regard à l'homme assommé par ses soins.

"- Allez, on y va."

Reno sortit son PHS, composant le numéro de Veld.

"- Yo, chef-chef ! On a la prise ! On vous retrouve où ?"

Ils étaient quand même à Junon, ce n'était pas la porte à côté. Un hélicoptère les avait déposés le matin même, et devait passer les chercher après la fin de leur mission. Pourtant, le léger rire de Veld retentit à l'autre bout du fil, et Reno… Commença à le sentir mal.

Rude et Tseng échangèrent un regard, inquiets lorsque le rouquin se mit à pester. Puis il raccrocha, et jeta son PHS par terre, furieux.

"- Ce vieux schnock nous laisse en plan ! Soi disant qu'on a fini la mission trop tôt, alors qu'il ne peut pas venir nous chercher de suite ! Quel blaireau !"

Rude soupira, et Tseng se mordit la lèvre.

"- Peut-êtle… Que ça fait paltie du test."

Le chauve hocha la tête.

"- Neon Pegasus a raison. Maintenant qu'on a chopé notre homme, on ne peut plus rentrer à Midgard par la grande porte…"

Ils jetèrent un regard au membre de la mafia locale, assommé, qu'ils avaient attrapé…

"- On est pas dans la melde."

Reno frissonna, jura, et frappa dans une boite de conserve, puis se laissa tomber à côté de Rude. De son côté, Tseng fixait leur otage avec inquiétude. Celui-ci était réveillé et les regardait avec venin.

"- On va vous retrouver, les mioches. On va vous saigner… Ou pire. Vous seriez bien dans un bordel, non ?"

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul, et Reno remua, mal à l'aise. Il avait vécu dans la rue, et plusieurs de ses ami(e)s avaient disparu, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Parfois ils avaient été retrouvés, cadavres défigurés, battus… Personne n'en parlait ouvertement, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient été vendus. Il se leva, assomma l'homme d'un coup de pieds et soupira.

"- On a de quoi le bâillonner ?"

Sans rien dire, Rude tendit le bandant qu'il portait usuellement sur son front.

"- He, Tseng… ca va ?"

Le petit brun avait l'air plus qu'effrayé, pourtant il hocha la tête, courageusement.

"- Quand Veld m'a tlouvé, j'allais êtle vendu." murmura-t-il nerveusement. "Pal contle, ce selait mieux si on utilisait nos noms de code tant qu'on est accompagné."

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et Reno regarda vers l'extérieur : ils avaient trouvé une bâtisse abandonnée, dans le style "ancien squat", et s'y étaient installés pour la nuit. Mais à présent, il avait faim !

"- Bon, j'vais chercher à manger."

Pour une fois qu'il avait de l'argent pour acheter de la bouffe, il n'allait pas se priver, et de toute façon, il avait besoin de marcher pour avoir les idées claires.

Déjà, il se sentait frustré. Sans le savoir, Tseng faisait un meilleur tacticien que lui, et ça l'énervait : c'était lui le chef de bande, pas cette crevette utaienne ! Entre ça et le fait que Rude soit plus costaud, il se sentait inutile à la mission. Bon, c'était quand même lui qui avait trouvé leur planque actuelle, mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez par rapport aux autres. Il acheta des pizzas et du coca, avant de revenir vers la planque, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas été suivit.

Hélas, quand il retrouva ses deux collègues, il se figea. C'était comme si l'ambiance s'était dégradée lorsqu'il était parti : Rude avait dû ne pas desserrer la mâchoire, et Tseng semblait nerveux.

"- Pizza, les gars !"

Ils mangèrent, et Reno fit son possible pour dérider ses deux coéquipiers. Au final, Tseng se détendit, mais Rude ne parla pas plus que nécessaire: c'était peut-être sa nature, au final… Puis le roux se tourna vers leur captif.

"- Faudrait peut-être le nourrir, non ?  
- Je m'en occupe."

Rude attrapa une bouteille d'eau, une part de pizza et versa une partie de l'eau sur le visage du mafieux pour le réveiller. Il posa ensuite la bouteille à côté de la tête de l'homme, et sortit son couteau papillon avec agilité pour la poser contre l'oreille.

"- Tu la ferme et tu pourras manger et boire. Tu l'ouvre, et je te tranche. Si tu as compris, cligne deux fois des yeux, lentement. Je voudrais pas que tu salisse ma lame pour rien."

L'homme obéit, et Rude lui retira son bâillon, pour le faire manger et boire avec patience.

"- Bien. Comme tu as été sage, je t'assomme pas pour la nuit."

Il le re-bâillonna et vérifia ses liens avant de se tourner vers les deux plus jeunes qui le regardaient faire, l'air impressionné.

"- On ferait mieux de dormir maintenant."

Rude eut un frisson, et pinça les lèvres.

Le prisonnier avait une veste, donc ne risquait pas grand chose à passer une nuit dehors, mais Reno portait juste un marcel sur un jean tombant et Tseng une chemise blanche… A priori, il était le seul à avoir pensé à prendre un blouson. Quelle équipe de bras cassés ils faisaient, tous les trois… Il retira son manteau, s'installa contre le mur et fit signe aux deux autres.

"- Te fait pas d'idées, mec." grogna Reno pour la forme, s'installant contre lui.

"- Tu es celtain que ça te délangelas pas ?"

Avec un léger soupir, Rude attira l'utaien dans ses bras, avant de les recouvrir tous les trois comme il put avec son blouson.

oO°Oo

"- Merde… Mais merde quoi ! Ce connard s'est barré !"

Reno enfonça son poing dans le mur le plus proche.

"- Pourtant, on l'avait attaché !" Ragea-t-il.

"- En plus de l'attacher, on aurait peut-être du l'attacher _à quelque chose_.  
- C'est bon, il n'a pas du paltil bien loin…"

Pourtant, Tseng semblait malade d'inquiétude. Ils savaient bien que de la réussite de la mission dépendait leur avenir de Turk.

"- RENDEZ VOUS LES MIOCHES, VOUS ÊTES CERNÉS !"

Puis il y eut une rafale de balle, et si ce n'est les réflexes de Reno qui les poussa au sol, ils auraient certainement récupéré une blessure ou deux.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda le roux, à moitié hystérique - il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tire dessus.

"- Laisse, j'ai une idée. Leno, j'ai besoin que tu nous couvle. Lude, tu viens avec moi, et tiens toi l'épaule."

Tseng se redressa, attrapa un reste de pizza qu'il écrasa sur le blouson du chauve. La tomate ferait illusion… Puis il leva les mains et sortit, suivi de Rude.

Le mafieux eut un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin du chef pour se sortir de cette situation. Son homme de main et lui, ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans soucis. Si cette affaire ne remontait pas jusqu'au chef, sa promotion ne serait pas retardée. Et si en plus il ramenait les deux plus jeunes en état de fonctionnement, celle-ci serait même accélérée.

L'utaien avait l'air terrifié quand il sortit accompagner de la grande brute qui avait osé le menacer.

"- S'il vous plait… Notle ami est blessé, il ne peut plus se déplacer… Ne tilez pas, vous allez le tuer…"

Le brigand releva son arme, satisfait.

"- Bien. Vous allez venir vers moi. Enzo, tu vas chercher l'autre lopette à l'intérieur. Essaye de pas trop l'abîmer, il devrait être au goût du chef."

Son homme de main rentra dans le bâtiment, alors que les deux gamins se rapprochaient. Prenant bien garde de garder en joue le plus grand, il passa sa main sous la chemise de l'utaien, souriant un peu plus lorsqu'il sentit le frisson de dégoût qu'il provoquait chez lui.

"- Lude… Vas-y." Murmura le petit brun, alors que l'homme lui léchait la joue.

Le mafieux haussa un sourcil… Et se retrouva face contre terre, le nez brisé. Il essaya de se débattre, mais le futur Turk lui souleva la tête, juste assez pour l'écraser contre le sol et l'assommer.

"- J'espèle qu'il n'aula pas de commotion céléblale."

Dans leur ancienne planque, il y eut un coup de feu. Ils se figèrent…

"- Yo, on a un macabé sur les bras, faudra penser à se tirer vite fait !"

oO°Oo

Veld retint un sourire. Ils étaient en bon état, avaient le gars demandé- bon, un peu en mauvais état, mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à des miracles, et au pire c'était suffisant pour envoyer des petits morceaux au chef de la mafia locale- et avaient même presque tous rendu les rapports à temps. Reno avait eut quelques heures de retard, et son document était peu soigné, mais pour cette fois il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Il parcourut les dossiers, prenant des notes au fur et à mesure.

Le point positif, c'était que les trois rapports racontaient la même chose. Ils étaient donc ordonnés et ne cherchaient pas à tirer la gloire vers eux -enfin, Reno racontait sa bataille avec un homme armé à grand renfort d'onomatopées- et les rapports des uns sur les autres étaient… Edifiants, et assez représentatifs du caractères des trois nouvelles recrues.

Il sentait que Tseng n'était pas à l'aise sur le terrain, même si ses décisions tactiques et sa capacité à réagir rapidement étaient capitales. Rude gardait toujours la tête froide et tapait fort. C'était certainement quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, qui ne changeait pas d'avis et qui posait peu de questions. Quant à Reno… C'était un élément perturbateur. Seul, il n'aurait certainement eut aucune chance de récupérer la cible, mais en binôme ou en trinôme…

Sa décision était prise. Il leur ferait suivre la vraie formation pour devenir Turk, tous les trois en même temps, pendant deux ans, jusqu'à ce que Tseng ait 16 ans bien tassés - il ne se voyait pas mettre un mioche dans son service - et après… Ce trio deviendrait sa meilleure arme.

* * *

_2 ans plus tard._

"- A notre uniforme !"

Reno leva son verre, suivi par ses deux collègues, et ils burent en même temps.

"- Len', tu poullais au moins le boutonner en entier…" Fit remarquer Tseng.

"- Et toi, depuis le temps, tu pourrais savoir prononcer les "r" !"

Le roux tira la langue, alors que le petit utaien s'empourprait. Rude eut un léger sourire, remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient sans cesse de son nez. Les lunettes, c'était une idée de Veld, parce qu'il trouvait que ses yeux étaient trop expressifs, et qu'en combat cela pouvait lui porter préjudice. C'était pratique, en plus. Ca lui permettait de laisser son regard dériver sur les clavicules dénudées de Reno - sa chemise blanche était ouverte aux trois-quarts- sans que le roux se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Veld avait passé presque deux ans à les former, voir même à les forger… Il avait tout fait pour que les trois jeunes deviennent quelque chose, apportant des petites modifications à chacun… Comme couper les cheveux de Tseng, qui lui arrivaient avant jusqu'au creux des reins et insister pour qu'il les attache : c'était un détail, mais depuis on avait arrêté de dire "mademoiselle" à l'utaien.

A Reno, il avait fait faire deux tatouages pour cacher ses cicatrices, et évité ainsi que le rouquin ne se sente défiguré. Ca avait plutôt bien marché, vu que Reno était totalement extraverti…

"- On pals quand même en mission demain." Tenta Tseng alors qu'ils en étaient déjà à leur troisième verre, tous les deux.

Rude haussa les épaules. Il tenait mieux que les deux autres réunis, mais en effet, ils partaient tôt demain, et c'était mieux si Reno n'avait pas la gueule de bois…

Reno soupira. Son crâne le lançait, et malgré les deux heures d'hélicoptère qu'il avait fallu pour rejoindre Junon - Veld aimait bien les envoyer là bas, certainement parce qu'il y avait plein de jeunes, ils étaient donc plus discrets- , les traces de leur biture de la veille n'avaient pas disparues. Il secoua la tête, et soupira. Ils étaient là pour une semaine environs, et devaient démanteler un réseau de drogue local, du moins réussir à récupérer un maximum d'informations…

Après s'être installés, ils décidèrent de faire un tour en ville, pour tâter le terrain, et se séparèrent.

Les bras de chemise retroussés, Reno commença à se diriger vers les bas quartiers. Avec sa dégaine décontractée et ses tatouages, il devrait facilement pouvoir acheter de la drogue…

Enfin, il repéra quatre hommes, et s'en approcha, jetant des regards autour de lui.

"- Yo, les mecs !"

Immédiatement, l'un deux sortit une barre à mine, et le roux leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"- Du calme ! J'veux juste discuter ! On m'a dit que vous auriez ce que je cherche. "

Les deux plus âgés - ils devaient avoir entre 25 et 30 ans- échangèrent un regard.

"- Bon, les mioches, barrez vous, c'est une histoire de grands."

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent en râlant, les mains dans les poches.

C'était les bons, Reno en était certain. Il le sentait, et croyait son instinct…

"- Donc, tu veux quoi ?"

Le roux renifla, regarda à droite à gauche pour voir s'ils étaient bien seuls et se pencha.

"- j'ai un p'tit projet à finir… Mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Juste 2/3 trucs pour me speeder, rien de bien méchant.  
- D'accord… Tu consomme régulièrement ? C'est pour doser."

Reno hocha vigoureusement la tête…

- Et tu payes comment ?"

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu, et eurent un léger rire.

"- En liquide. J'en ai sur moi. Je… je peux aller en chercher plus s'il faut…"

Soudain, il fut attrapé et plaqué contre le mur.

"- Te débat pas. On vérifie juste un truc."

Sa chemise fut remontée jusqu'au dessus du coude, ses bras tordus…

"- Aucune marque de piqûre… Tu t'es bien foutu de notre gueule, hein ?"

Reno rua, envoyant sa tête à la rencontre du nez d'un de ses agresseurs, mais ils tinrent bon, et le premier re gifla à toutes volées, l'assommant à moitié avant de le recoller contre le mur avec force.

"- Il est plutôt bien foutu…"

Une main se posa sur ses fesses, malaxant la chair durement.

"- J'me ferais bien son p'tit cul."

Les deux hommes maintenant Reno contre le mur échangèrent un rire gras. Le jeune homme eut un hoquet terrorisé, essayant de se débattre sans succès. Le plus âgé arracha la chemise blanche d'un geste, ramenant les lambeaux pour attacher solidement les poignets, avant de retourner le roux, qui glissa lamentablement au sol. Il leur jeta un regard terrorisé, se ramassant sur lui-même... Au niveau de son visage, l'un des homme s'installa, ouvrant sa braguette...

"- Allez, suce!"

Reno détourna la tête, et le coup qu'il reçut le sonna à moitié...

Puis l'un des hommes vola, littéralement, pour s'écraser contre le mur en face. Le temps que le second agresseur se rhabille, Tseng lui avait sauté dessus, le faisant tomber à terre. L'homme cria lorsqu'il sentit ses côtes se briser, et l'utaien posa un pied sur sa gorge...

"- Crève, charogne." annonça-t-il froidement, avant de tirer deux balles à bout portant, sans faire attention au sang qui gicla sur sa tenue.

Puis il s'approcha de celui qu'avait fait voler Rude et lui logea une balle au niveau de la fermeture éclair de son jean.

"- Celui-là on l'embarque."

Le petit brun avait un air terrifiant, et il jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Reno, avant de se radoucir.

"- Amazing Holse... Je m'occupe de lui, polte Space Unicoln s'il te plait."

Malgré sa frêle stature, Tseng hissa l'homme sur son épaule et s'avança un peu. Rude se pencha alors sur son coéquipier pour le détacher et le soulever : Reno tremblait tellement qu'il n'aurait pas réussi à marcher. Heureusement, l'appartement qu'ils occupaient pour la mission n'était pas trop loin, parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était prendre une douche. Tout pour oublier le contact des mains sur son corps... Même si à présent il savait qu'il était en sécurité, il sentit le contrecoup lui arriver dessus, et serra un peu plus Rude contre lui, sanglotant misérablement.

Arrivé dans la résidence où ils logeaient, un petit truc discret sans trop de voisins, Tseng partit dans le "bureau" avec l'homme, s'enfermant avec pour "tenter de soutiler des infolmations utiles avant de le tuer", selon ses propres mots. Rude soupira intérieurement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras.

"- Reno, c'est bon… Il ne va rien t'arriver…"

Le roux releva un visage chiffonné, les yeux toujours humides.

"- J'ai… j'ai été tétanisé… Je pouvais rien faire…"

Mal à l'aise avec ce genre de situation, Rude le posa doucement à terre, mais Reno restait fermement agrippé à sa veste.

Gêné malgré lui, le chauve régla l'eau pour faire couler un bain, son coéquipier sur les genoux. Il remerciait encore une fois Veld pour l'idée des lunettes. Avec, il pouvait se régaler sans problème de la vue du corps de Reno…

"- Me laisse pas…" Supplia le roux avec une toute petite voix.

"- Tu veux pas prendre un bain ?"

Pour seule réponse le rouquin se serra un peu plus contre Rude, qui soupira légèrement avant de rendre les armes. Il se déshabilla rapidement, restant en boxer, avant de faire subir le même sort à Reno et les enfoncer dans l'eau.

Au moins, ils avaient une baignoire d'angle immense… Ils auraient pu tenir tous les trois là dedans, mais avec Reno et Tseng collés à lui, Rude serait devenu fou…

Déjà, avoir Reno qui rampait à moitié sur lui pour venir se caler sur son torse, c'était…

"- Veld m'avait prévenu, tu sais… Au début je ne l'avais pas cru. Je pensais que j'étais assez costaud, que ça ne m'arriverait jamais, comme genre de situations… Du coup, je crois que je vais appliquer son conseil plus tôt que prévu." termina-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

Rude haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

"- Rude… Tu veux bien me dépuceler ?"

Reno rougit, et avant que son vis à vis ait pu répondre, il l'embrassa timidement. Déjà que l'avoir sur lui, à moitié nu, était une torture, Rude se sentit réagir au quart de tour, ravageant les lèvres offertes dans un baiser passionné…

Le roux se redressa légèrement, retirant les lunettes du chauve pour se plonger dans ses yeux verts où brûlaient l'envie et le désir.

"- Ca veut dire oui ?" Demanda-t-il ingénument.

"- Viens pas te plaindre après."

Rude plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du roux, cherchant à savoir s'il se crispait ou pas, mais Reno eut un mouvement vers lui, frottant leurs érections sans le vouloir… Le gémissement de plaisir s'il laissa échapper était presque obscène, et Rude se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas aller trop vite, il ne voulait pas blesser Reno… Mais déjà, avant même qu'il ait pu le réaliser, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, et le roux le masturbait avec entrain, les pommettes écarlates… En douceur, Reno se laissa retourner pour que le chauve le surplombe, le regard brûlant… Ce regard transperçant, plus efficace que n'importe lequel des aphrodisiaques. D'une main, Rude remonta les fesses du roux, jusqu'à ce que son pubis sorte légèrement de l'eau… Et commença à lécher le membre tendu qui lui était présenté. Reno lâcha un cri de plaisir surpris, avant de rougir furieusement.

"- Tu… Tu ne devrais pas faire ça… C'est…"

Rude s'interrompit, et eut un léger sourire.

"- Sensible ? J'en suis navré…"

Il recommença sa lente torture, presque surpris… d'aimer faire ça. Reno était une invitation à la luxure à laquelle il avait rêvé de goûter dès qu'il l'avait vu, mais il s'attendait à être rattrapé par la réalité trop vite. Et pourtant… Du pouce, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'anus du roux, caressant délicatement l'anneau de chair… Le premier doigt rentra avec une facilité déconcertante, et la crispation du roux n'avait pas l'air de ressembler à de la douleur, loin de là… Plaçant les jambes fines de son futur amant autour de ses épaules pour plus de facilité d'action, Rude commença à remuer lentement, plus guidé par son instinct et les gémissement de Reno que par une quelconque logique. Il ferma les yeux lorsque la main du roux se referma sur son sexe, refluant le plaisir qui menaçait de le faire chavirer…

"- Rude… S'il te plait… J'ai envie de toi…"

Le chauve eut un moment d'hésitation. Il sentait contre son palais que son amant allait bientôt jouir, à la chaleur et la tension de son gland, mais… Il s'écarta, enfonçant son troisième doigt dans l'intimité du roux.

"- Pas ici, pas sans lubrifiant…

- Mais…"

Pour faire taire Reno, il insista sur la prostate et reprit son membre en bouche, jusqu'à ce que le roux s'assouvisse, criant son plaisir. A la manière dont il serra convulsivement le membre de Rude, il força l'orgasme du chauve, surpris de sentir palpiter massivement le sexe dans sa main…

Le plus âgé se retira délicatement, avant de ramener Reno contre lui, lui frottant gentiment le dos.

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre, sans rien dire… Puis Reno pouffa.

"- Quoi ?  
- Rien. Je viens de penser que Tseng aurait dit "pas sans lublifiant"."

Tseng… Rien qu'en entendant ce nom, une chape de plomb tomba sur le chauve. Il se sentait coupable par rapport à l'utaien, et d'après son regard, Reno aussi. Amèrement, le roux pensa qu'il ne pouvait, de toute façon, avoir les deux. Et d'après les yeux de Rude, c'était a peu près le cheminement qu'il suivait.

Alors pour une fois, il était content d'être égoïste. Il n'aurait pas supporté de voir ses deux coéquipiers ensembles, et se retrouver seul, comme ça…

"- On sera plus discrets, la prochaine fois ?"

Rude hocha la tête.

"- Ce… Sera plus correct, oui."

Légèrement gênés, ils sortirent de l'eau, sans oser se regarder…

Pourtant, Reno n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là…

"- Demain… On pourra recommencer ?"

Rude se figea, et eut un sourire doux. Il fallait parfois faire des choix.

"- J'irais acheter du lubrifiant."

Tseng s'écarta de la porte, confus. Il était sur le point de frapper parce qu'il s'inquiétait, et les cris de plaisirs de Reno l'avaient stoppé net. Mécaniquement, il tourna les talons vers le "bureau" où il avait torturé joyeusement l'homme qu'ils avaient ramené, et lui jeta un sourire désolé.

"- Mes collègues occupent la salle de bain. Je pense que je peux discuter avec vous quelques temps ?"

Il sortit pensivement un couteau, le passa légèrement sur son propre doigt pour éprouver son tranchant, et sourit devant la goute de sang qui se formait déjà.

"- Bon, on commence ? J'ai besoin de plus de détails quant à ces ventes…"

L'homme hurla lorsqu'il lui détacha lentement la peau de la joue, et le sourire de Tseng se transforma en pur sadisme.

Le petit déjeuner fut… Bizarre. Tseng semblait d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse, mais un léger brin de folie brillait dans ses yeux d'ambres. Reno, lui, se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé le petit brun faire tout le sale boulot pendant qu'il prenait du bon temps avec Rude, alors que tous les deux savaient la haine que vouait l'utaien à tout ce qui se rapprochait d'un violeur. Lorsqu'ils étaient allés se coucher, Rude était allé prévenir le brun, voir comment il allait… Et en était ressorti livide, le coeur au bord des lèvres. Et pour secouer Rude… Reno n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait vu. Rien que l'odeur de sang qui flottait légèrement autour de Tseng était significative…

"- Je me suis déballassé du colps hiel soil, mais il a lâché plein d'info intélessantes. Pal contle j'ai pas encole dolmi. Je vous ai lédigé un lapide lappolt, vous poullez vous déblouiller sans moi ?"

Reno hocha la tête, attrapant les papiers que lui tendait le petit utaien. Il essayait d'imaginer Tseng torturer l'homme qui l'avait agressé hier, et cette image ne collait définitivement pas avec celle du petit brun en train de boire son chocolat devant lui… Il laissa les deux plus âgés dans la cuisine pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, en ressortir 10 minutes plus tard et s'écrouler dans sa chambre. Reno échangea un regard avec Rude, et le chauve haussa les épaules.

"- Il fait flipper.  
- hm."

En reposant son bol de café, la main de Reno atterrit par "inadvertance" près de celle du chauve, et un moment ils semblèrent hésiter, jusqu'à ce que Rude serre légèrement la main pâle dans la sienne. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec les sentiments, pourtant…

"- Rude… Faudrait se décider si c'est juste une histoire de coucherie ou pas… Avant que ça ne dégénère."

Leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés sans qu'ils y fassent attention…

"- Ca t'intéresse de sortir avec moi ?" demanda finalement Rude, vu que son cadet semblait… nerveux.

Reno se mordit la lèvre, jetant sans le vouloir un regard vers la chambre de Tseng…

"- Ouais. Carrément, en fait.  
- Problème réglé."

Reno lui sourit, avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Blotti sous les couvertures, Tseng aurait voulu pleurer, mais ses émotions étaient bloquées. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de trouver une position où il pourrait s'endormir. Il tremblait d'épuisement, à cause de sa nuit blanche passée à s'énerver sur ce pauvre type puis à se débarrasser du corps - il fallait faire les choses bien - pour finalement se rendre compte que la chambre de Reno était vide. Comme l'aube se levait, il avait préféré coucher par écrit les résultats de son "entretien" avant de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il aurait dû être heureux pour ses deux amis. Ses deux seuls amis… Il savait bien qu'à présent, il serait la troisième roue du vélo. Relevant la main dans la pénombre, il soupira. Les tricycles se transformaient en vélos, c'était normal… A la fin de la mission, il demanderait sa mutation à Veld dans une autre équipe.

oO°Oo

"- Non."

Veld croisa ses mains sous son menton, observant l'utaien.

"- Tseng. Je vous ai récupéré tous les trois, formé ensemble, ce n'est pas pour que vous vous sépariez après votre première mission."

Il les avait pensés, de suite, comme un trio. Après tout, c'était chose courante de former des binômes ou des trinômes, pour le travail. Il y avait les jumeaux Katsuhiro et Takeru qui ne travaillaient qu'ensemble, ou encore Saber et Rodney… Une équipe qui se connaissait parfaitement était plus efficace qu'un membre isolé, fut-il plus entraîné. Il vit un éclair de colère passer dans les yeux d'ambres de son cadet, vite étouffé par un voile de tristesse.

"- Je ne pense pas que Leno et Lude aient besoin de moi. Vous pensez donc que sans eux je ne vaux lien ? "

Le chef des Turks se releva en soupirant, avant de se rapprocher du plus jeune… pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Tseng. Ne remets jamais en question mes choix. Même si tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, je sais exactement ce que je veux faire de chacun de vous."

Puis il passa son bras autour des épaules frêles de l'utaien, le secouant légèrement.

"- Sans toi, Reno et Rude sont deux poulets à qui on a tranché la tête. A part courir partout, ils ne sont pas capables de réfléchir aussi calmement que toi."

Dans le moyen terme, Veld savait, de toute façon, que ce trio exploserait. Mais ce serait quand lui le déciderait, quand Reno et Rude auraient appris à penser un peu avant d'agir, et quand Tseng, habitué à diriger ces deux fortes têtes, prendrait sa suite. Non seulement Veld formait son successeur, mais aussi ses deux plus fidèles alliés.

Il poussa Tseng vers la porte, lui tapotant l'épaule.

"- Allez, je ne veux plus entendre parler de bêtises de ce genre."

Veld referma la porte, laissa passer quelques minutes pour se calmer… Et convoqua Reno et Rude dans son bureau. Si quelque chose clochait dans ce trio, il devait immédiatement revoir ses plans d'avenir.

Les deux arrivèrent assez vite. Déjà, en voyant leur manière de se tenir, le chef des Turks sentit que quelque chose avait.. Changé.

"- Il y a un souci avec nos rapports, Boss ?"

Reno eut un large sourire. Veld secoua négativement la tête.

"- J'ai vu Tseng tout à l'heure. Je voulais votre avis plus personnel sur la mission."

Les deux échangèrent un regard. Jusqu'à ce que Reno prenne la parole, se mordant la lèvre, légèrement rougissant.

"- Vous… vous aviez raison, par rapport à ce que vous m'aviez dit avant de partir en mission."

Rude eut un petit mouvement vers son amant, avant de se reprendre, et Veld retint un haussement de sourcil.

"- J'espère que cela n'a pas eu d'effet néfastes autre que ceux décrits dans vos rapports."

Rude secoua négativement la tête, mais Reno soupira.

"- Tseng… Il n'aime vraiment pas être en contact avec ce genre de personnes. Il avait l'air… secoué, après.  
- Je sais. Vous n'auriez jamais du le laisser s'occuper de _ça_ tout seul."

Reno et Rude accusèrent le coup, baissant la tête piteusement. Veld soupira ouvertement. Il n'en avait rien à faire que les deux sortent ensemble - après tout, lorsqu'il avait fait remarquer que tôt ou tard, il risquerait ses fesses dans une mission et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui que ce ne soit pas sa première fois, il s'attendait à ce que le roux se tourne vers l'un de ses deux collègues- mais qu'ils laissent Tseng de côté à cause de ça, c'était intolérable.

"- Vous formez une équipe, et une équipe c'est ensemble ou rien. Pensez-y la prochaine fois avant de vous faire plaisir en laissant le sale boulot à Tseng."

Au rougissement significatif des deux adolescents en face de lui, Veld sut qu'il avait touché juste, et il se retint de se frapper le front. Les hormones ! C'était une plaie à gérer ! Dire qu'il pensait qu'au moins Rude pouvait garder la tête froide !

"- Si vous avez compris, rompez."

* * *

_6 mois plus tard_

Reno était nerveux. Pour la première fois, ils partaient en mission sans Tseng… Dans l'absolu, le petit brun était cloué au lit avec 40 de fièvre, et quand il avait assuré, blanc comme un linge, tremblant et claquant des dents, à Veld qu'il pouvait assurer la mission avec eux, leur chef l'avait engueulé avec une telle verve que ça avait dû lui passer l'envie de faire du zèle.

C'était juste… Bizarre de ne pas avoir l'utaien avec eux. Et Rude qui paraissait si calme…

"- Rude, tu veux pas enlever tes lunettes ?"

Il avait besoin de savoir si son amant était aussi nerveux que lui. Ils étaient penchés sur une carte des locaux qu'ils devaient infiltrer depuis plus d'une heure, cherchant la moindre faille dans le bâtiment, et lui n'en pouvait déjà plus…

"- Non."

Imperturbable, Rude gardait la tête tournée vers la carte, un café à la main.

"- Ca fait 6 mois qu'on sort ensemble ! Tu peux bien virer tes putains de lunettes quand on est ensemble !"

Le chauve soupira, relevant la tête.

"- Reno. On est en mission là, il n'y a pas de couple qui tienne." murmura-t-il.

Le roux lui jeta un regard sidéré, lui jeta un "t'es qu'un pauvre con" au visage avant de se lever et quitter la voiture dans laquelle ils squattaient. Rude le regarda partir, se retenant de lui courir après pour finalement retirer ses lunettes et se pincer l'arrête nasale. Il devait rester professionnel avant tout, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Même si, actuellement, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : courir après Reno, le rattraper, lui dire qu'il l'aimait et lui faire l'amour…A la place il attrapa son PHS, le coeur lourd, et composa le numéro de Tseng.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix faible du brun lui répondit, le rassurant plus qu'il ne l'aurais voulu.

"- Tseng ? Tu te sens comment ? Hn. J'aurais besoin de ton avis sur un truc…"

Reno shoota rageusement dans une boite de conserve, s'approchant du building qu'ils étaient sensé infiltrer. Infiltrer… En fait, l'important était de récupérer des données d'un disque dur, par d'être discret… Il sourit en regardant le bâtiment, et fonça vers une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, la brisant pour rentrer dans le building. Il prit son électrorod dans une main, un 9mm dans l'autre, et se mit à courir.

Tseng entendit le juron de Rude à l'autre bout du fil, et fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est pas tlès poli, Lude.  
- **Quelqu'un a pénétré dans le building cible et mis en marche les alarmes. Je crois que c'est Reno.**"

L'utaien jura, s'excusa pour avoir juré, et prit une inspiration.

"- Passe par le toit, c'est le plus disclet, surtout avec Leno qui fait divelsion… Et comme ça il aula une polte de solfie… Dépêche-toi."

Rude raccrocha, rangea délicatement son PHS, referma la voiture derrière lui… Et se mit à courir vers le bâtiment. D'un bond, il attrapa la gouttière qui grinça sous son poids, et escalada le mur en utilisant tout ce qu'il avait sous la main… Fenêtre, saillie dans le béton, mur d'en face.

A peine 2 minutes après la fin du coup de fil de Tseng, il était en haut de l'immeuble, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Puis il remit ses lunettes, fit crisser ses gants en cuir, et se redressa.

Il avait eu de la chance, pour l'instant il était dans l'angle mort de la caméra de surveillance, qui se focalisait sur la porte du toit. S'il la détruisait, il donnait l'alerte, mais il avait besoin de ne pas être visible.

Soupirant, il se plaça derrière la camera, prit une photo avec son PHS, et colla l'objectif de la caméra à l'écran. Ca vaudrait ce que ça vaudrait : pas grand chose, mais s'il gagnait 5 minutes, c'était déjà bien.

Reno jura. Il était dans la bonne salle, à côté du bon ordinateur, mais comme on lui tirait dessus et qu'il se devait de répliquer, il ne pouvait pas copier les données… Ca sentait le rouquin roussi, cette histoire… Avec un soupir, il se replia, et brancha la clef USB à l'ordinateur, comme préconisé. Après, la petite puce électronique dedans devait se débrouiller toute seule… Il poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une balle perfora son épaule, et jura. Il fallait qu'il tienne le coup jusqu'à ce que la LED passe au vert…

Son chargeur se termina alors que la lumière virait au vert, et il arracha la clef pour la glisser dans sa poche… Déjà, la perte de sang le faisait transpirer, et il sentait le plancher tanguer...

"- Arrêtez ! Je me rends, arrêtez de tirer…"

Les gardes eurent une hésitation, et Reno jeta son arme à leurs pieds - de toute façon, il n'avait plus de cartouche…

"- Lève-toi lentement, les mains bien en vue."

Il obtempéra, titubant, et commença à se rapprocher des vigiles… La fenêtre explosa alors, et un des gardes tomba à terre, mort. Rude se jeta sur Reno, sans considération pour son épaule blessée, le plaquant à terre pour le protéger de la rafale de balles. Grinçant des dents, il évalua les chances de sortie par le toit - infime, ils ne pouvaient pas grimper par là où lui venait d'entrer avec une épaule blessée-, par la porte - encore pire, il restait trois vigiles debout… Serrant les dents, il attacha un filin au pied du bureau, souleva Reno comme si celui-ci ne pesait rien, et se jeta par la fenêtre.

Il avait toujours trouvé ce gadget très classe dans la théorie - un gilet qui permettait de dérouler jusqu'à 15m de câble et de s'arrêter quand on voulait- mais dans la pratique, à présent qu'il était en chute libre avec quelqu'un de blessé sur l'épaule et le sol qui se rapprochait à trop grande vitesse pour calculer réellement quand s'arrêter… Il bloqua le câble, laissant échapper un cri de douleur lorsqu'il se brûla la main sur celui-ci et que son épaule se déboita à cause du choc, et resta un instant pendu dans le vide, à 5/6 mètres du sol. Il relâcha le filin encore un peu, et jura lorsque celui-ci arriva à son terme bien avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Reno remua - avait-il perdu connaissance pendant la chute ?- et Rude relâcha le câble, s'écroulant par terre. Il déposa Reno à côté de lui et jeta un regard à la fenêtre d'où ils avaient sauté. Il faisait trop sombre pour que les vigiles puissent leur tirer dessus… Mais d'ici à ce qu'ils arrivent ici, il restait peu de temps.

"- Reno… Barre toi. J'peux plus bouger. Pense à la mission.

- Dis pas de conneries, Rude…"

Reno titubait à côté de lui, mais commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Puis il regarda l'état du chauve, tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Rude eut un sourire faible. Au moins, ils ne seraient pas deux à se faire choper… Il fit rapidement l'état de ses blessures, et aurait bien soupiré s'il n'avait pas eu plusieurs côtes cassées à cause de l'impact des balles sur son gilet. Une épaule luxée, la jambe cassée et certainement l'autre cheville foulée… Il sortit avec difficulté son arme, même s'il préférait utiliser ses poings… Il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre. Déjà, il entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher… L'éclat de la lampe torche l'aveugla, il tira une première fois, cria de douleur lorsqu'une balle toucha son bras valide, et lâcha son arme.

C'était fini…

La voiture fit une embardée, renversant deux vigiles pour en écraser un troisième, et Reno ouvrit la portière passager.

"- Grimpe !"

Ca semblait impossible, pourtant il refusait d'abandonner Reno comme ça.

En bon Turk, il obéit aux ordres.

Reno poussa un juron devant l'état de Rude. Veld allait lui démonter la tête. Déjà, il aurait pu éviter sa balle dans l'épaule s'il avait juste _fermé_ sa putain de veste ! Tenant le volant avec les genoux, il composa en urgence le numéro de leur chef.

"- Rude et moi sommes blessés. Besoin d'aide, et vite."

oO°Oo

Reno fixait un point quelconque, à travers la vitre. Son épaule immobilisée le lançait, mais il s'en accommodait : depuis qu'ils avaient terminé la mission, c'est à peine s'il avait accepté de se faire soigner, obnubilé par l'état de Rude. Une seule pensée revenait en boucle dans sa tête…

_C'est ma faute…_

C'était lui qui s'était énervé.

Il s'était mis dans le pétrin tout seul, comme un grand.

Rude l'avait sauvé.

Rude était gravement blessé, et lui n'avait presque rien.

Tseng entra à ce moment là, blafard. Son teint était légèrement plus jaune qu'à l'accoutumée, et de lourds cernes marquaient ses yeux. Il se rapprocha du roux, posant une main légère sur son épaule.

"- Je suis content de voil que tu vas bien, Leno…"

Rageur, Reno attrapa son poignet, repoussant la main avec rudesse.

"- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu… Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite ! Non, tu n'es pas content de me voir ! T'aurais largement préféré que ce soit moi à la place de Rude !"

Même s'il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas la faute de Tseng, il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Si au début l'utaien avait violemment pâli, il pinça les lèvres et gifla Reno, sur les deux joues. Puis il se détourna pour s'asseoir à côté de Rude, le regard fixé sur le visage du blessé. Les joues brûlantes, Reno baissa la tête, sa rage retombée.

"- Excuse-moi, Tseng." Murmura-t-il doucement.

Tseng tapota gentiment le siège à côté de lui, et Reno obéit docilement.

"- Lude…Lude n'aurait pas voulu que tu sois dans cet état… Dis-toi qu'il a fait ce qu'il devait pour léussil la mission."

Reno eut un rire désabusé.

"- La mission, hein… Ton meilleur ami a failli y passer, et toi comme lui, vous pensez d'abord à la mission…"

Tseng baissa les yeux, papillonnant des cils, et un instant le roux crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

"- Tu veux que je te dise qu'il l'a fait poul te sauver ? Tu te sentilais mieux aplès ?  
- … Non." Avoua Reno. "J'aurais préféré qu'il ne vienne pas.  
- Tu serais molt. Et la mission aulait été fichue."

Le petit brun eut une toux sévère, et soupira, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté.

"- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Autant que tu sois en forme rapidement… C'est vraiment un désastre quand t'es pas en mission avec nous."

Une étincelle de tristesse apparut fugitivement dans le regard d'ambre de l'utaien, et celui-ci hocha la tête avant de se relever.

"- Lepose toi aussi, Len'…"

Un soupir fut la seule réponse qu'obtint l'utaien, et Reno attrapa pensivement la main chaude de son coéquipier…

"- Je suis désolé Rude… Vraiment. J'aurais pas du m'emporter, te gueuler dessus… Je suis le roi des imbéciles, tu sais, ça ?"

Il frôla le crâne imberbe, grimaçant en sentant que les cheveux commençaient déjà à repousser : Rude avait une sainte horreur de ses cheveux…

"- Dépêche-toi de te réveiller… Tu vas commencer à piquer…"

Reno sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il se frotta le visage, énervé. Puis il posa doucement sa tête proche de Rude, soupirant…

Il était encore dans cette position quand, plusieurs heures plus tard, le chauve ouvrit les yeux. Reno appuya sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence - l'avantage d'être à la Shinra, un médecin serait là dans les 10 minutes- et sourit.

"- Ca va ?  
- J'ai… L'impression d'être passé sous un 33 tonnes."

Reno eut un petit rire, avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de son amant et l'aider à se redresser un peu.

"- Ca va passer… Dis… J'ai bien réfléchi. J'voudrais qu'on arrête de sortir ensemble."

Rude lui jeta un regard interdit, ouvrant légèrement la bouche.

"-… Pourquoi ?"

Le roux lui répondit par un soupir, et détourna le regard. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ça, ces derniers temps, même avant la mission. Leur couple était bancal, et malgré toute leur bonne volonté, ils finissaient toujours pas s'engueuler, même si les réconciliations sur l'oreiller étaient toujours _très_ agréables.

"- Ca marche pas bien entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie de mélanger boulot et amour, c'est… Trop d'emmerdes."

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, assimilant l'information. Reno savait qu'il venait de lui faire mal, mais… Il refusait de s'engueuler à nouveau avec son ancien amant à cause d'une mission, il refusait surtout que Rude soit blessé à cause de lui… L'arrivée du médecin fut salvatrice pour les deux jeunes Turks, et Reno salua son collègue de son bras valide.

"- Bon, bah… J'repasserai plus tard !"

Rude avait déjà détourné la tête, le regard fixé vers le mur blanc, et le plus jeune soupira. Autant lui faire mal une seule fois plutôt que petit à petit…

* * *

_2 mois plus tard._

C'était leur premier échec. Ils venaient à peine de reprendre le boulot - Rude avait mis du temps pour être au top de sa forme, et la grippe de Tseng s'était transmise à tout le service - et cette mission avait été une catastrophe apocalyptique.

L'ambiance était mauvaise entre Reno et Rude, comme si le chauve n'avait pas digéré leur rupture, Tseng était sur les nerfs à cause de la tension permanente qui régnait entre ses deux collègues...

Au final, ils en avaient chacun fait à leur tête, et bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas récupéré les informations nécessaires, leur cible avait changé de ville parce qu'ils s'étaient fait repérer, et ils avaient du abandonner du matériel sensible sur place.

Lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé ça par téléphone à leur chef, le plus rapidement possible, celui-ci leur avait dit de rentrer de suite. Sans les attendre, il s'était rendu sur place pour réparer leurs conneries, leur intimant de se tenir éloignés de Kalm le temps qu'il gère la situation.

Arrivés à la Shinra, ils avaient eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre qu'en l'absence de Veld, c'était à Heidegger qu'il fallait faire le rapport de mission…

Aucun des trois n'avait eu réellement envie d'y aller, mais comme c'était lui qui prenait les décisions stratégiques en général, Tseng avait pris sur lui. Ses deux collègues l'attendaient, se sentant légèrement coupables de laisser le plus jeune d'entre eux y aller : Heidegger avant une réputation de dragon…

Reno faisait les cent pas, et Rude… ne disait rien. De toute façon, depuis que Reno l'avait largué, il parlait encore moins que d'habitude. Comme si c'était facile, pour lui ! Il en souffrait aussi, même s'il le cachait plutôt bien. Voir Rude tout le temps, c'était vraiment dur. Et la manière dont Tseng s'en rapprochait… La jalousie le rongeait.

Rude laissa échapper un léger soupir, changeant son appui sur le mur contre lequel il était adossé. Mine de rien, il était inquiet de ne pas voir ressortir Tseng du bureau… Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été plus rapide. Il allait se proposer lorsque Tseng avait pris la décision d'aller voir Heidegger… Et une fois que l'utaien avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il aurait fallu l'assommer pour l'empêcher d'y aller.

Enfin, Tseng ressortit du bureau, titubant.

Rude resserra ses poings, sentant la rage monter en lui… Heidegger avait osé le frapper ! Tseng leur jeta un regard perdu, avant de fondre en larmes. Il serait certainement tombé à terre si Reno n'avait pas bondi pour le rattraper.

Le roux serra doucement l'utaien contre lui, sans trop savoir quoi faire…

"- Tseng… Chut, ça va aller…"

Il entra en contact avec une masse visqueuse, et retira sa main des cheveux de Tseng, surpris.

"- C'est…  
- ll… Il a dit que j'avais un dlole d'accent… Et qu'il connaissait un moyen poul le faile passer… Il… Il m'a folcé à... "

Un sanglot secoua les épaules du petit brun, et Rude sentit son cerveau se vider.

Il allait buter Heidegger. Tant pis s'il devait se faire exécuter après…

"- Reno, tu t'occupes de Tseng.  
- Non."

La voix du roux était ferme, et un instant Rude stoppa, surpris. Il était même étonné que Reno ne soit pas déjà chez Heidegger, à jouer avec sa tête comme d'un ballon de foot.

"- La dernière fois qu'on a eu un problème comme ça, tout est parti en couille parce qu'on s'est séparés. Alors cette fois, tu reste avec nous. Tseng n'a pas besoin de moi. Il a besoin de _nous_."

Rude regarda le petit brun blotti contre Reno, puis Reno, et hocha la tête. Leur tête brûlée avait raison… Il se rapprocha d'eux, et de suite Tseng vint se serrer contre lui, sans lâcher Reno…

"- D'accord. On s'en va."

Ils avaient trois appartements côte à côte, et de toute façon les clefs des trois, chacun, en cas de problème. Rude conduisit distraitement, une main passée sur le dos de Tseng qui partageait avec Reno l'autre siège avant, faisant fi des consignes de sécurité élémentaires.

L'utaien s'était légèrement calmé, même s'il restait agrippé au rouquin, et son silence était oppressant… Avec un soupir peiné pour son ami, Reno essuya doucement ses joues maculées de larmes, avant de lui relever la tête, posant un baiser sur chacune des paupières enflées par les larmes.

"- C'est bon Neon Pegasus, c'est passé…"

Tseng eut un petit rire misérable, et le roux sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement… Pour calmer cette douleur, il attrapa dans ses mains en coupe le visage du brun, se rapprochant pour l'embrasser… Et pressa ses lèvres contre la paume de la main de Tseng.

"- Désolé. Pas tant… Pas aplès Heidegger…  
- D'accord. Amazing Horse, mission "nettoyage" enclenchée ?"

Rude eut un sourire. Ils utilisaient toujours les surnoms idiots que leur avait donné Veld pour leur première mission, et s'ils continuaient, ils savaient qu'au bout d'un moment ils seraient connus dans le milieu comme les terribles… Space Unicorn, Neon Pegasus et Amazing Horse.

"- Compte sur moi Space Unicorn."

Une fois garé, Rude souleva avec douceur Tseng des bras du rouquin, le suivant dans le premier appartement possible, celui de Rude.

Tseng descendit des bras du chauve pour se diriger vers la salle de bains, baissant les yeux.

"- Je… vais aller me laver les dents."

Reno et Rude échangèrent un regard. Tseng avait toujours été très pudique, majoritairement sur son brossage de dents, parce que… Il n'aimait pas qu'on le voie cracher.

"- Tu as une brosse à dent dans le tiroir. L'orange, comme d'habitude." Indiqua Rude.

Etait-ce si étrange qu'ils aient, dans chaque appartement, une brosse à dents pour chacun des trois ? C'était plus pratique quand ils travaillaient ensemble sur un dossier jusqu'à tard, et que finalement ils dormaient dans le même appartement. Reno sourit légèrement.

"- Je passe en premier."

Le chauve haussa un sourcil, faisant sourire son collègue.

"- Hum, déjà, tu es beaucoup plus massif, et vu que tu m'as dépucelé, ça me semble normal que…  
- Tu ne semblais pas te plaindre de ma… Taille, quand on sortait ensemble."

Rude insista sur le passé, et Reno baissa les yeux un instant. Puis il haussa les épaules. Ils verraient bien ce que ça donnerait, après.

"- N'empêche que j'ai pas pu m'asseoir tout le lendemain." Grommela-t-il.

Rude sentit son cœur se serrer. Il adorait quand Reno faisait cette moue là…

"- Allez viens, il a du finir de se laver les dents."

Ils retrouvèrent Tseng en train de se laver le visage à grandes eaux, et avec douceur Rude attrapa ses poignets pour le faire arrêter. Reno attacha le bracelet sur lequel il avait une matéria de soin, et lança plusieurs sorts sur l'utaien, faisant disparaître les bleus qui marquaient sa peau…

"- On passe sou la douche."

Le roux sourit doucement. Ca lui rappelait la manière dont il s'était casé avec Rude, un peu moins d'un an avant. Le chauve lui manquait atrocement, mais il avait aussi envie d'avancer avec Tseng… A deux, ils déshabillèrent le brun, doucement…

Si Tseng avait remarqué le léger rougissement qui colorait les joues de ses deux collègues lorsque par hasard leurs doigts se touchaient, il n'en dit rien. Il avait besoin d'eux deux, pour l'instant…

Reno sourit. Il avait toujours rêvé de déshabiller Tseng, sentir sa peau contre la sienne… Ils se glissèrent dans la baignoire tous les trois, une fois nus, et se plongèrent sous l'eau. Une douche ferait du bien à tout le monde, et avec une infinie douceur, ils lavèrent consciencieusement Tseng, passant le temps nécessaire sur ses cheveux pour retirer toute trace de son récent "entretien" avec Heidegger. Puis ils s'enroulèrent dans des serviettes, et Rude sourit au brun. Il avait retiré ses lunettes, et son regard était très tendre… Reno en aurait presque été jaloux.

"- Ca va un peu mieux ?"

Tseng hocha la tête, malgré ses yeux encore rouges qui lui faisaient ressembler à un lapin albinos. Il se laissa guider dans le salon, le cœur battant. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait ensuite ? Ils s'assirent sur le tapis moelleux devant la table basse, et Rude attrapa une bouteille d'alcool et trois verres. Non pas qu'il ait dans l'idée de saouler ses deux coéquipiers pour en profiter, mais ils avaient besoin de se détendre tous les trois. Reno tira le brun contre lui, dégageant ses cheveux encore mouillés pour embrasser ses épaules. Le frisson qu'il tira au brun était un délice, et avec douceur il tourna la tête de Tseng…

"- Cette fois, je peux ?"

L'utaien rougit, hochant la tête. Il se laissa aller contre Reno, l'embrassant avec hésitation avant de s'abandonner complètement à lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, l'utaien papillonna des cils, les joues rouges… Pour s'approcher de Rude, l'embrasser passionnément.

Reno rougit. Le spectacle était simplement terriblement sensuel…

Les deux s'écartèrent, et Tseng eut un petit rire… Avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

"- Emblassez vous tous les deux maintenant."

Reno se sentit rougir, baissant les yeux, et Rude se frotta la nuque, embarrassé.

"- Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés, mais... c'est nous tlois ou lien."

Un instant, Reno hésita, puis sourit et attrapa Rude par la nuque pour lui dévorer la bouche. Ca lui avait manqué… Le brun eut un léger rire, et vint se blottir contre eux. Ils attrapèrent leurs verres, les vidant rapidement. Le roux se sentait légèrement ivre, et pas uniquement à cause de l'alcool. En fait, il était juste… euphorique. De retrouver Rude, d'avoir enfin Tseng… Et surtout, de ne plus avoir à culpabiliser parce qu'il laissait l'utaien de côté en sortant avec l'homme aux yeux verts.

"- Il pallait que quand on tombe… on doit lemonter en selle…"

Tseng ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et rougit.

"- Lude, tu pelmets ?"

Reno entendit clairement son ancien amant déglutir, et ne put que s'empourprer quand le brun se pencha, embrassant doucement le ventre musclé de Rude pour défaire sa serviette. La position dans laquelle Tseng venait de s'installer relevait délicatement ses fesses, juste sous son nez, et le roux sentit un coup de sang lui prendre les hanches, violemment. S'il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie lorsque Tseng s'était plutôt tourné vers Rude, il se sentait à présent ensorcelé par le spectacle : le chauve s'abandonnait complètement à Tseng, et ses gémissements étaient terriblement grisants… Se retenant à grand peine de sauter sur le petit brun, Reno défit cependant la serviette de son futur amant, admirant le corps finement ciselé qui s'offrait à son regard… La chute de rein était vertigineuse, les fesses délicatement rebondies. Lentement, Reno se pencha, posant sa langue sur les fossettes qui suivaient la chute des reins de l'utaien… Tseng frissonna violemment, lâchant un gémissement sonore.

"- Len…"

Bon dieu, comment pouvait-on mettre autant de sensualité dans un seul murmure ? Il recommença, s'amusant des réactions qu'il provoquait… Jusqu'à ce que Rude repousse gentiment le brun. Son regard était voilé de plaisir, et Reno comprit qu'il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps à ce rythme là…

"- Ouais. Autant éviter de lui faire croire que toutes les bittes vous explosent au visage." Fit remarquer le roux, un peu jaloux des attentions qu'avait eut Rude.

"- Len !  
- Reno !"

Les deux autres eurent un regard outré, et il éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Tseng. Le brun se glua immédiatement à lui, caressant sa hampe après avoir passé une main ingénue sous la serviette…

"- On continue dans la chamble ?"

Reno hocha la tête et se releva comme un ressort, avant de trainer ses deux amants vers le lit. Ils avaient tant à découvrir…

Reno papillonna des cils, cherchant un peu à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il était encore tôt - le réveil de Rude n'avait pas sonné - et le roux espérait bien se rendormir rapidement. Il eut un sourire un peu bête : le bras de Rude était passé sous sa nuque, et contre son torse était niché Tseng, blotti entre les deux Turks plus âgés. Il se sentait enfin… Complet. Avec un soupir de plaisir, le roux attrapa la main de Rude qui était négligemment posée sur la hanche de l'utaien et se rendormit.

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard_

"- Reno… Tu aurais du me rendre ton rapport ce matin."

Tseng haussa un sourcil en attendant l'explication de son subordonné… Celui-ci eut un sourire angélique, peut-être un peu trop…

"- Mais, ce serait le même que Rude… C'est pas important que tu en aies deux pareil, si ?"

Tseng soupira, et la tête brûlée vint se coller à lui, passant un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser passionnément. L'utaien se laissa faire, incapable de ne pas répondre à l'étreinte de son amant…

"- Reno… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est amants que…"

Le roux se rembrunit et croisa les bras sur son torse.

"- Rude, tu lui dis jamais rien."

Il avait un air gamin comme ça, et Tseng se sentit fondre. Il était incapable de faire la leçon à Reno…

"- Rude me rends ses rapports à l'heure, lui." Fit il quand même remarquer, avant de caresser la joue du roux.

"- Essaye de le terminer pour demain, d'accord ?"

Un grognement lui répondit, et Tseng eut un petit rire.

"- Je t'aime, crétin roux."

L'effet fut immédiat, et le regard bleu s'éclaira… Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus doucement, avec une tendresse que les années de couple n'avaient pas émoussée. Tseng sourit, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'écarter.

"- Transmet à Rude de ma part…  
- Pas de soucis Boss !"

Reno sortit du bureau, le cœur plus léger : il avait une mission importante à régler, et il se mit à la recherche de Rude.

Fin

* * *

**NDLA : **J'espère que cette fic vous a plu ! Vu que j'ai écrit des choses plutôt déprimantes ces derniers temps -dont une fic sur Zelda publiée avec mon autre compte qui finit _très_ mal, j'ai eu envie de glucoser et de délirer un peu ! L'idée m'est venue parce que Kemael voulait une fic avec Reno et un pairing "1d6" (vous tirez un dé à 6 faces et ça détermine le pairing) mais j'arrivais pas à avoir de bonne idée et là... j'ai écouté Neon Pegasus (Parry Gripp) et puis Space Unicorn (le même) et... Ca a été l'inspiration. Amazing Horse vient de Weebl Stuff, et je vous conseille toutes ces chansons !

J'avais imaginé une séquelle où Tseng et Reno décidaient de "s'occuper" de Rude, parce que "chacun son tour après tout !"d'après Reno, mais... Vous voyez Rude en Uke, vous ? ... Du coup, ça faisait trop débile, donc j'ai préféré en rester là. 20 pages word quand même, la p'tite bête !

Sinon, j'espère que la fic vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews!


	2. Quand la souris se prend pour un chat

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
**Rating** : M moins léger  
**Bétalectrice :** x-DDM-th-x  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à Square Enix. Je remercie aussi Weebl Stuff et Parry Grip.

Bon, je sais que c'était sensé être un OS, mais finalement... Bah finalement non, et puis voilà Légèrement moins sérieux que le premier chapitre.

* * *

_Quand la souris se prend pour un chat_

* * *

Tseng et Reno étaient assis à terre, sous un peuplier. Il faisait chaud, et l'utaien avait fait tomber sa veste bleue marine. Reno avait carrément ouvert sa chemise, et s'éventait avec le dossier correspondant à leur mission.

Rude releva la tête du capot de leur voiture, et leur jeta un regard heureusement indéchiffrable à cause de ses lunettes.

"- Vous pourriez peut-être venir m'aider." fit-il remarquer, s'essuyant le front dégoulinant de sueur.

Tseng leva les mains et eut un sourire désolé.

"- Tu sais que je suis pas doué en électlicité."

Reno eut un rire. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où l'utaien avait essayé de réparer leur grille pain et avait mis le feu à la cuisine.

"- J'vais pas laisser Tseng tout seul, le pauvre…"

Rude poussa un juron, se replongeant dans le moteur. Le roux eut un soupir ravi. La manière dont le chauve se penchait sur le moteur, sans sa veste, les bras de chemise retroussés, mettait son postérieur en valeur de manière… particulièrement agréable à l'oeil. Au léger sourire que laissa échapper Tseng, ils devaient avoir la même pensée…

"- Tu penses que Veld a donné le même conseil à Rude qu'à nous ?"

Tseng rougit, et secoua négativement la tête.

"- J'ai des doutes.  
- Pourtant, penché comme ça…  
- Hum. J'aimelais bien êtle à la place du moteul."

Reno hocha la tête, déglutissant à l'image qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Puis il fit semblant de bouder.

"- Je savais que je n'étais qu'un substitut, et tout ce qui s'intéresse, c'est Rude !"

Le brun eut un léger rire, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"- Idiot. Je vous aime tous les deux, et pas l'un plus que l'autle. Depuis le temps, tu devlais le savoil."

Ils s'embrassèrent, gloussant, et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. La main perdue dans les cheveux d'un de ses amants, Reno soupira de bien-être… Et tiqua.

"- Ce serait con, quand même. Y'a rien eu en deux ans, et il serait plutôt du genre à se faire agresser par une cougar en manque de mâle musclé, mais…"

Tseng se frotta contre son épaule, les yeux fermés.

"- J'ai des doutes… Mais tu plopose quoi ?  
- Bah… Il s'est occupé de moi la première fois, je me suis occupé de toi… Y'a pas un enchaînement logique qui te vient à l'esprit ?"

Avant que l'utaien ait pu répondre, Rude referma le capot de la voiture avec un air satisfait. Il avait une marque de cambouis sur la chemise, et Tseng se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"- Là tout de suite, l'enchaînement logique qui me vient à l'esplit…"

Le brun se releva, s'approchant du plus âgé, avec une démarche féline…

"- Lude, t'as une malque sul la chemise, tu devlais l'enlever…"

Reno pesa le pour et le contre, avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait arriver à ses fins…

"- Neon, Amazing, on est en mission j'vous rappelle. On verra ça se soir."

oO°Oo

Rude trouvait les coupes budgétaires vraiment pratiques. Surtout lorsque ça signifiait qu'il était obligé de partager la même chambre que Reno et Tseng. Bon, depuis le temps qu'ils avaient fait s'écrouler les parois qui séparaient leurs appartements, Veld devait se douter de quelque chose - surtout après la commande d'un unique lit particulièrement grand, et si ça n'avait pas suffi, la modification d'une des salles de bain pour poser une baignoire immense - mais comme rien n'était officiel, leur chef semblait toujours désolé lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de partager la même chambre. Avec plaisir, il retira sa chemise maculée d'huile de moteur, intérieurement satisfait des regards affamés que lui jetèrent ses deux amants.

"- Je passe sous la douche.  
- Tu veux de l'aide ?"

Il sourit à la proposition teintée d'innocence de Reno, et secoua négativement la tête : il allait leur faire payer un peu le fait de l'avoir laissé se débrouiller seul avec le moteur.

"- La cabine de douche est trop petite…"

Peu de temps après, ils mangeaient tranquillement. Rude était sur ses gardes, parce qu'il avait l'impression, aux regards que s'échangeaient ses deux amants, qu'ils complotaient quelque chose…

"- On devrait se coucher tôt… Histoire d'être en forme demain…"

Tseng jeta un regard hésitant au roux, mais Reno lui sourit, lui attrapant doucement la main.

"- Tseng… Pourquoi tu rougis ?" Demanda Rude en haussant un sourcil.

"- Poul… Poul lien…"

Avec un sourire de prédateur, Rude chargea l'utaien sur son épaule malgré ses cris, attrapa Reno par la main et les tira vers le lit…

Deux minutes plus tard, Rude avait les poignets attachés à la tête de lit, et regarda avec incompréhension leur tête brûlée.

"- Ren'… Ca rime à quoi…?"

Le roux l'embrassa avec un sourire mutin, détachant lentement la ceinture du pantalon… Rapidement, Tseng se joignit à eux, totalement nu… Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Attaché, il ne pouvait pas les caresser, il ne pouvait pas mener la danse… Tseng lui retira même ses lunettes, avant de l'embrasser doucement… Reno lui picorait la clavicule… Le chauve s'abandonna aux attentions délicates de ses deux amants, doucement… Rapidement, une bouche vint se refermer sur un téton, lui arrachant un gémissement surpris. Les quatre mains de ses amants étaient partout, sur ses jambes, ses flancs, son ventre… Et soudain plus rien.

Rude se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit pour chercher où étaient passées les mains des deux autres hommes… Tseng et Reno s'embrassaient sensuellement au dessus de lui, et cette vision l'électrisa au delà de tout… Il aurait voulu les rejoindre, mais ses poignets de bloquèrent, et il grogna de frustration. Il ne manqua pas le sourire joueur qui étira les lèvres de l'utaien lorsque celui-ci passa un doigt sur sa verge tendue… Il ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha avec une lenteur atroce, ouvrant la bouche… Sa langue rose se tendit sur ses dents, lapant timidement son gland distendu… Le frisson qui en résulta secoua Rude en intégralité, et il manqua l'air totalement prédateur du roux. Rapidement, une seconde langue vint rejoindre le ballet de celle de Tseng, et malgré tout son self control, le plus âgé se sentit sombrer lentement dans le plaisir… Il écarta les cuisses sous l'impulsion d'un des deux Turks, appréciant la légère morsure dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse… Une main se mit à flatter ses fesses au moment où Tseng - à la manière dont il mordillait - s'attaquait à sa crête iliaque… Il se cambra, c'était un des points auxquels il ne pouvait résister… Quelque chose de froid se pressa alors contre son anus, et il se crispa.

"- Vous foutez quoi ?!" L'inquiétude transperçait dans son ton, et immédiatement Tseng remonta pour l'embrasser.

Reno progressait lentement en lui, du bout du doigt, et Rude sentit son coeur s'accélérer…

"- Du calme Lude…"

Tseng lui caressa le visage avec douceur, avant de coller leurs fronts en douceur.

"- On va pas te faile de mal, au contlaile…  
- Tu devrais te décontracter vieux." Rajouta Reno, toujours en mouvement.

Se décontracter… C'était facile à dire ! S'il avait pu broyer le doigt du roux rien qu'en serrant les fesses, il l'aurait certainement fait.

Tseng referma sa main sur son sexe humide de salive, continuant à l'embrasser avec tendresse, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin son coeur cesse de faire le fou…

"- J'y letoulne, d'accold ?"

Avec le stress, Rude s'était légèrement rehaussé sur la tête de lit, et il put voir Reno reprendre son sexe en bouche, continuant son massage… Tseng redescendit lentement sur son corps et glissa lui aussi une main entre les cuisses de Rude… Le chauve se sentit rougir, terriblement, lorsque l'utaien inséra lui aussi un doigt en lui. Il se sentait étiré, et sans que ce soit douloureux - en réalité, la bouche sur son sexe court-circuitait un peu toutes ses autres sensations - il appréhendait la suite… Tseng inséra un second doigt, et rapidement Reno lui abandonna la piste, préférant peloter avec plaisir les muscles marqués de l'homme aux yeux verts… Qui se surprit à gémir légèrement : Tseng venait de frôler sa prostate… Il ne manqua pas le sourire ravi de l'utaien, qui recommença, encore et encore… Pour finalement s'écarter.

"- Allez, retourne toi…"

La voix de Reno était chargée de désir, mais quelque chose empêchait Rude d'agir. Ce n'était pas les liens, mais bien l'appréhension… Sans lui laisser le choix, même s'ils luttèrent un instant, Tseng et Reno le retournèrent sur le ventre, avant de lui remonter les reins…

"- Tu es sûl, Len' ?  
- Mais oui. Vas-y."

Rude enfouit sa tête dans les oreillers, étouffant un grondement de douleur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Tseng ou Reno, loin de là… Et pourtant, même si une légère douleur remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, même s'il sentait la brûlure de la pénétration, lorsque le pubis de Tseng claqua contre ses fesses, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Les lèvres de Reno vinrent se refermer sur sa nuque, mordillant la chair pendant que Tseng entamait un lent mouvement. Lascif, même… Une main se referma sur sa verge, lui arrachant un cri surpris, une autre lui tenait les hanches…

"- Tseng… Je peux ?" Murmura Reno, assez fort cependant pour que leur amant entende.

Le brun lâcha un gémissement d'assentiment, et le roux se plaça derrière lui… Rude sentit la pénétration à travers les mouvements de l'utaien, la manière dont il gémissait… Rapidement, le plus jeune se laissa aller, accélérant la cadence… Rude se libéra dans la main de son amant, étouffant ses cris dans l'oreiller qu'il avait inconsciemment mordu, entraînant les deux autres dans la jouissance…

oO°Oo

"- Ruuude, tu nous en veux ?  
- Oui."

Il boudait. C'était puéril, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"- Poultant, tu n'avais pas l'ail de tlouver ça désagléable…"

Une douleur sourde remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il avait honte. Un baiser se posa sur son épaule, mais il chassa la bouche aventureuse d'un mouvement. En plus, il avait mal aux poignets. Il entendit le soupir à fendre l'âme de Tseng.

"- Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée…"

Il avait la voix qui tremblait… Il pleurait ? Alarmé à cette idée, le chauve se retourna immédiatement, pour recevoir son utaien dans les bras.

"- Excuse-moi…" murmura Tseng, la voix faible.  
- Mais non mon coeur, ne t'inquiète pas… "

Reno eut un sourire amusé. Il savait que Tseng ne faisait pas exprès, mais il menait Rude par le bout du nez, et lui aussi certainement…

"- Je voulais pas te faile mal…  
- C'est bon, tu m'as pas fait mal… Du calme chaton…"

Rude jeta un regard désespéré à Reno. Il perdait ses moyens lorsque Tseng était dans cet état là. Le roux articula quelque chose silencieusement, et Rude hocha la tête.

"- T'inquiète pas… C'est même tout le contraire…"

Tseng releva son minois du torse puissant de Rude, fixant son regard dans le sien…

"- C'est vlai ?" Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Rude hocha la tête, sentant ses joues le cuire. Le sourire qu'il eut en échange était lumineux…

"- Bon, bah la prochaine fois c'est mon tour !  
- Hein ? Pas question de recommencer ça !" S'insurgea Rude.  
"- Mais, je cloyais que tu avais aimé…  
- Bien sûr Tseng, c'est pas ça que…  
- Bah, dans ce cas y'a aucune raison de pas remettre ça !"

Rude soupira d'exaspération : il s'était fait avoir par Reno !

"- Crétin de roux, va…"

Il attira son second amant dans ses bras - après tout, il avait deux épaules, c'était pas pour rien - et ne manqua pas le soupir de satisfaction qui franchit les lèvres du roux. Il se pencha sur l'oreille qu'il savait sensible, avant de murmurer :

"- Dès qu'on est rentré de mission, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ne puisse plus marcher pendant une bonne semaine…"

Reno frissonna, sourit de toutes ses dents.

Vivement qu'ils aient terminé leur boulot.

* * *

**NDLA** : Hum... Moins soft, cette fois ? Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à l'écrire, ce lemon. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !  
Et si jamais vous avez des idées pour la suite... En fait je les aime bien, tous les trois. Je les utiliserais bien un peu plus longtemps...


End file.
